This invention relates to apparatus for continuously deodorizing a toilet and more particularly to readily installable deodorizing apparatus in which positive flow venting is employed to carry away objectionable odors from a toilet.
The removal of objectionable odors from a toilet has long been of interest. Venting of the bathroom, both passive and positive, is typical of the approach in current use to accomplish this goal. However, it is well understood that while this does permit the removal of much of the objectionable odors, it is not completely effective.
To improve the rate of odor removal, attempts have been made to remove the odor laden gases directly from their source, that is, the toilet. Devices for accomplishing this are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,273,170, 3,335,431, 3,805,704, 3,939,506 and 4,133,060. The arrangements shown in these patents suffer from a variety of disadvantages and drawbacks. They are all complex in construction and most require extensive modification of the toilet itself. In some of them the electric motors are situated in places where flooding of the toilet, a not unusual occurrence, could result in damage to the motor. None of them appears to be able to be packaged and merchandised as a kit for installing readily on an existing toilet.